breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Daniel Wormald
|BCS Last Appearance = |Residence = Daniel Wormald’s House }} Daniel Wormald (a.k.a Pryce) is Nacho Varga's former supplier for illegal prescription drugs. He is noted for being comically naive and unprepared for many of his interactions with career criminals. History Season 1 Daniel arrives to pick up his bodyguards and introduces himself as Pryce, though he explains that it's not his real name. Sobchak warns Pryce that Mike is dead weight because he didn't bring a weapon, but Mike calmly responds that if he needs one, he'll take one of Sobchak's. The thug scoffs and dares Mike to take it from him. He holds out a gun, tauntingly. Mike swiftly and effortlessly disarms him. Enraged, Sobchak lunges forward, but Mike puts him down with a single punch to the throat. He then proceeds to find and dispose of all of Sobchak's weapons. An awestruck Pryce agrees to pay him the full fee for three men, and the two drive off to the meet. At a desolate abandoned power plant, a nervous Pryce debates the best way to conduct the deal. As Mike offers some advice, Nacho arrives. With Mike keeping a wary eye on the situation, the deal goes down with just one hiccup: Nacho's envelope of cash is short $20. Mike demands that Pryce receive payment in full, or the deal's off. Nacho is offended by the idea that he might have stiffed Pryce on purpose, and can't believe that Mike would blow up the deal over such a small amount of money. But when Mike stands his ground, Nacho begrudgingly forks over a $20 bill. Afterward, Mike tells Pryce that he wasn't worried about the deal, because he'd done research before showing up for the job. He knew exactly who Nacho was, and, most importantly, he knew that Nacho was doing this deal outside of his usual crew, so he was incentivized to make sure the deal went as smoothly as possible. "If you're gonna be a criminal, do your homework," Mike advises. Pryce laments that he's not a bad guy, and Mike clarifies: Being a criminal doesn't mean you're a bad guy. No matter which side of the law you're on, if you make a deal, you need to keep your word . Season 2 Pryce returns a few weeks later in a brand new car to pick Mike up. Mike looks at the car and tells him that he will not go with him in his car. Pryce doesn't see the harm in going to the meet in his new car and tells Mike that if he doesn't get in the car now, he'll leave without him and his services will no longer be required. Mike tells him that he won't get in and walks off. When Pryce arrives at the meet, Nacho immediately looks at his car. Pryce asks Nacho if he would like to see inside and Nacho accepts. When Pryce goes behind the car for a quick minute to get the pills, Nacho quickly looks inside Pryce's glove box. Inside he finds a document containing Pryce's real name and home address. He quickly puts it back inside and exits the vehicle. Pryce gives him the pills and Nacho drives off. Later, Pryce calls the cops to his home to report that he has been robbed of his baseball cards and cash. The two cops quickly become suspicious of Pryce, and when he leaves the room they notice that the couch has recently been moved. They look behind it and find a hole in the wall with nothing inside . Mike later helps Pryce get his baseball cards back (along with $10,000) from Nacho and his men in exchange for Pryce's yellow-and-red Hummer H2, which he is distraught to find out that Nacho is going to take to a chop shop. Jimmy McGill helps get Pryce exonerated by claiming to the detectives that Pryce does a fetish called "squat cobbler" that involves sitting fully-clothed in pies and that he even cries in some of them, which is why he was so passionate about getting his cards back and why he had a hiding place for the videos of the fetish behind a section of baseboard, rather than for drugs as the police assumed. Jimmy also helps authenticate the fetish by filming a video of Pryce in the act. Kim Wexler later finds out and is appalled that Jimmy would falsify evidence and risk jeopardizing the best job offer of his career . Season 3 Daniel calls in Mike again when Nacho asks him to get some empty pill capsules. Though Mike originally refuses, he is inspired to help after talking with Anita about her dead husband. After ensuring that Nacho intends Daniel no harm and really does intend to pay, Mike asks for the location of the body of the truck driver Hector murdered as well before allowing Daniel to complete the deal. Appearances ''Better Call Saul'' Trivia *Pryce bears many similarities to Lester Crest in Grand Theft Auto V. This is interesting considering Steven Ogg (who portrayed Trevor Phillips) appears as his body guard but is knocked out by Mike. *Pryce 's vehicles include: ** 2002 Honda Odyssey ** 2003 Hummer H2 ** 1998 Toyota Sienna Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Status: Alive Category:Season 1 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 2 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Criminals Category:Jimmy McGill's clients